


Jayne's Way of Thinkin'

by Patt (PattRose)



Category: Firefly
Genre: 300 words, Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne is upset over the way he was treated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jayne's Way of Thinkin'

Word Count 321  
Summary: Jayne is upset over the way he was treated.

 

Jayne’s Way of Thinkin’ -  
by Patt

Who do they think they are tellin’ me to leave the table like I’m five years old? I ain’t no kid they need be bossin’ around. I was only teasin’ Kaylee, and they should all know that by now. I’m done tired of listenin’ to them tell me what to do.

Maybe I’ll leave at the next stop. They act like they don’t need me anyhow, so why not git while the gittin’s good.

Would it be so bad workin’ on another ship or maybe even workin’ somewhere on land? Maybe it would be just the change I want.

I’ll clean Vera while I think and see if I come up with any other ideas. The worst thing that could happen is I would have to say my sorry’s to Kaylee, and that ain’t happenin’. Everyone teases me all the time about being stupid, and I ain’t, I just let them think I am. But has Kaylee ever been mean to me? I don’t think she has. Gorram it, I’m goin’ to have to say sorry to her and she’ll be likely to say somethin’ like, “That’s shiny, Jayne,” and move on to the next thing she’s doin’.

I’ll never forget the time Kaylee got herself shot, I swear to Sheppard’s god that I wanted to kill that fed. I was plum scared. She’s like my little sister or somethin’, at least that’s the way my head is thinkin’. That’s why I tease her so much.

I’ll say my sorry’s to her as soon as I’m done cleanin’ Vera. Nuttin like having a clean gun. Yup, that’s what I’ll do 'cause I don’t want to leave the ship. I like the action here and like everyone. Okay, well almost everyone. This is my home even if I don’t want it to be.

Yup, I’ll say sorry to Kaylee and make everything shiny.

The end.


End file.
